


Geliebte Venus

by Araliay



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araliay/pseuds/Araliay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wieder einmal ist ein böser Schurke unterwegs, der Liebe unter der Bevölkerung sähen will. Werden unsere Helden dieser Grauenvollen Gefahr wiederstehen oder ihr erliegen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geliebte Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Zu Ehren der ersten Young Justice Comics und ihrer grauenvollen Übersetzung.  
> Aus Frust über gewisse FanFics und ihren unverständlichen versuchen eine PWP hinter einem Plot zu verstecken.  
> Oh und Vorsicht. Die Folgende FF ist alt und schlecht geschrieben. *lol*

 

**~ Liebe ~**

Sie war Venus, die Göttin der Liebe und unter ihr ausgebreitet, lag eine von Hass zerfressene Stadt. Aber sie, die schönste aller Frauen, hatte das Flehen der Menschen erhört. Ihr Bogen war gespannt und bereit Liebe in die armen verwirrten Seelen der Menschen zu bringen. Gewappnet mit einem Lächeln, wegen dem sich ihr bereits Millionen zu Füßen geworfen hatten, begann sie ihr Werk.

 

**~ Von Trotteln und Frauen ~**

Hilflos stand Beastboy mitten auf dem Parkplatz eines Einkaufszentrums und starrte die gefesselte und bewusstlose Frau an, die vor ihm auf dem Asphalt lag. Die angebliche Göttin der Liebe Venus hatte vor ein paar Minuten noch mit einer Droge gespickte Pfeile auf jeden geschossen, der in ihr Sichtfeld geraten war. Dieser Versuch allen Menschen die Liebe zu bringen, hatte als Ergebnis, das jeder sich unsterblich in die erste Person verliebte, die er sah.

Da die Pfeile die einzige Bewaffnung der Frau waren, hätte es ein Kinderspiel sein müssen, sie zu besiegen. Wieso war dann nur alles so schief gelaufen? Beastboy war nur durch Zufall hier gewesen, ganz ohne die anderen Titans, aber immerhin war die Young Justice hier aufgetaucht. Robin, Superboy, Wondergirl und Arrowette waren durchaus schlagkräftig und zusammen waren sie systematisch und durchdacht vorgegangen, um Venus festzusetzen.

Alles lief reibungslos bis sich Superboy ablenken ließ. Ein junges Mädchen, ganz anscheinend ein Fan, hatte ihm etwas zugerufen und anstatt sich wie ein professioneller Held auf die Gefahr zu konzentrieren, hatte er ihr zu gewunken. Mehr als diese kleine Unaufmerksamkeit brauchte Venus auch nicht, um einen Pfeil auf ihn abzuschießen.

Wondergirl hatte noch versucht ihn aus der Schussbahn zu drücken, aber es war zu spät. Die kleine Kapsel an der Spitze des Pfeiles war direkt auf Superboys Arm zerschellt und hatte eine gelbe Wolke entlassen in die Luft entlassen. Unglücklicherweise war Wondergirl ihrem Teammitglied dabei noch so nahe gewesen, dass beide die Droge eingeatmet hatten.

Er selbst hingegen war geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, sich in eine Schlange zu verwandeln, um sich so den Blicken der getroffenen Nachwuchshelden zu entziehen. Leider hatte er dabei nicht bedacht, dass sie so direkte Sicht auf Robin und Arrowette erhielten, denen es in der Zwischenzeit gelungen war, Venus zu entwaffnen und zu fesseln.

Schnell schickte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, das die beiden schlau genug gewesen waren die Luft anzuhalten. Oder das wenigstens Superboy von den Auswirkungen des Pfeils aufgrund seiner Nicht-Menschlichen Physiologie verschont blieb. Gespannt hatte er beobachtete wie Wondergirl zu Arrowette geflogen war und sich völlig normal mit ihr unterhielt, während Superboy Robin mit einem Schulterklopfen für seine gute Arbeit gratulierte.

Zwar erschien ihm alles wie immer, aber Beastboy verwandelte sich trotzdem schnell zurück um Robin und Arowette vorsichtshalber zu warnen. Doch kaum hatte er es geschafft ihnen eine Warnung zu zurufen, ging alles schief. Die Nachwuchshelden versuchten noch, sich gegen die beiden liebestollen zu wehren, doch sie wollten ihre Freunde ja nicht verletzen.

Was Superboy nicht davon abhielt, ihn quer über den Parkplatz zu werfen, damit er die Finger von Robin ließ. Als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, konnte er nur noch mit ansehen, wie Wondergirl und Superboy mit ihrer zappelnden Beute davonflogen. Ein leises Stöhnen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Urheberin dieser ganzen Miesere. Venus hatte dieses Teufelszeug benutzt, also musste sie auch wissen, wie der Effekt aufzuheben war.

Er musste sie nur in den Titans Tower schaffen, in Erfahrung bringen, wie das Gegenmittel hieß, die Mitglieder von Young Justice finden und gerettet war der Tag. Von neuem Elan erfüllt, wollte er sich Venus über die Schulter werfen, als er ins Stocken kam. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie wenig sie eigentlich anhatte. Das war ja nicht viel mehr als ein knapper Bikini! Ach was redete er da, die zwei Stoffstreifen würden nicht mal auf einem Oben-ohne-Strand als Bikini durchgehen. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder war der Stoff etwa auch noch durchsichtig?

Kein Wunder, dass Robin sie nicht selbst gefesselt hatte, sondern Arrowette. So konnte er sie doch unmöglich tragen. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Eine Decke. Genau. Und er war schließlich vor einem Einkaufszentrum. Aber wer sollte inzwischen auf Venus aufpassen? Er durfte nicht riskieren, dass sie entkam während er Einkaufen ging.

Wieder stöhnte Venus, nur diesmal meinte Beastboy, das es eher … angeregt klang? Und rieb sie sich da gegen den Boden? Das war zu viel. Er gab auf. Resignierend schnappte er sich seinen Kommunikator und stellte ihn so ein, dass jeder Held in der Nähe die Nachricht empfangen konnte.

„Hier Beastboy. Ich hab ziemliche Probleme. Vier der Young Justice sind in einer . . . ähm . . . nicht guten Situation. Außerdem brauche ich sofort eine Decke oder eine Frau.“ Wie zu erwarten, erhielt er besorgte wie verwirrte Rückrufe.

 

**~ Umarmungen ~**

„Das war toll, wie du sie gefesselt hast. Das hätte ich so nie hinbekommen. Du bist großartig. Niemand kann dir . . .“ Redete Wondergirl voller Begeisterung auf Arrowette ein. Diese wusste nicht wirklich, was in ihre Freundin gefahren war, denn dieses überschwängliche Gerede war sonst nicht ihre Art. Plötzlich ergriff Wondergirl ihre Hände, drückte sie sich gegen die Brust und warf ihr den wahrscheinlich verträumtesten Blick zu, den sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Sie drehte sich verwirrt zu den anderen, um sie zu warnen, doch bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, blieben ihr die Worte im Hals stecken. Superboy hatte beide Arme um Robin geschlungen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Noch bevor sie überhaupt daran denken konnte, was in Nachwuchshelden gefahren war, befreite sich Robin aus der Umarmung und ging auf Distanz.

„Passt auf. Die beiden sind von Venus Pfeilen getroffen worden.“ Schrie BeastBoy ihnen zu. Ein Blick auf das verträumte Gesicht vor sich zeigte ihr, die Wahrheit die in dieser Warnung steckte. Entsetzt riss Arrowette ihre Hände los und wollte ein paar Schritte zurückzuweichen. Wondergirls Miene verdüsterte sich und sie schlang sofort ihre Arme fest um den Körper ihrer Freundin.

„Dieser Lärm stört nur unsere Zweisamkeit. Lass uns an einen romantischeren Ort fliegen.“ Bevor Arrowette auch nur protestieren konnte, hatten sie abgehoben. Das Letzte, was sie von ihren Freunden hörte, war Robins wütender Schrei.

„Nimm deine verdammte Hand da weg!“

Robin hatte sich zwar gerade erst aus Superboys Umarmung befreit, war aber gleich dank dessen übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit, in die nächste geraten. Nur dass er diesmal fühlte, wie sich eine Hand auf sein Hinterteil legte und zudrückte. Noch während er versuchte sich erneut zu befreien, war Beastboy gekommen und griff nach einem von Superboys Armen.

„Komm schon Superboy. Du bist nur etwas durcheinander. Lass Robin . . .“ Weiter war Beastboy nicht gekommen, denn in der nächsten Sekunde flog er quer über den Parkplatz.

„Robin ist mein Freund, also lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihm, klar?“ Superboys Stimme hallte wütend über den Parkplatz.

Robin hatte sich mittlerweile zum zweiten Mal von Superboy befreit und rannte auf die Häuser zu die den Supermarkt säumten, in der Hoffnung Deckung zu finden. Doch kaum waren die Worte verklungen spürte er, wie sich erneut Arme um ihn zu schlangen und kaum eine Sekunde später waren sie auch schon in der Luft.

„Keine Panik, mein Kleiner. Beastboy wird uns nicht mehr stören. Ich bring uns an einen wunderschönen Ort, wo wir ganz alleine sind.“ Sagte Superboy entschuldigend. Robin hingegen, den er so fest an sich drückte, dass ihm fast die Luft wegblieb, tastete verzweifelt nach seinem Gürtel um etwas Hilfreiches zu finden.

 

  
**~** **Wer sagt’s Batman? ~**  


„Also Leute. So sieht es aus. Da die anderen Titans bereits auf einer Mission sind, brauche ich dringend eure Hilfe.“ Beendete Beastboy seine Erklärung. Er war im JLA Hauptquartier in das Wonder Woman ihn und Venus hilfreicherweise gebracht hatte. Außer ihnen beiden waren noch Flash, Green Lantern und Supermann anwesend. Alle sahen ihn mit dieser gleichen Mischung aus Schockiertheit und Ungläubigkeit an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich zumindest Supermann genug zusammengenommen hatte, um wieder klar denken zu können.

„In Ordnung. Flash. Green Lantern. Ihr beide helft Beastboy dabei ein Gegenmittel von dieser Venus in Erfahrung zu bringen. Wonder Woman und ich versuchen unsere Schützlinge ausfindig zu machen und gegebenenfalls . . . einzuschreiten.“ Das letzte Wort war Supermann nur mit Mühe über die Lippen gekommen. Obwohl die beiden unter Drogen waren, hoffte er doch inständig, dass sie nichts Schlimmes taten.

„Also ich glaube, dass Arrowette nicht viel von Wondergirl zu befürchten hat. Sie erschien mir sehr friedlich. Superboy allerdings . . . na ja er hat mich quer über den Parkplatz geschleudert. Er war ziemlich aggressiv. Ihr solltet euch vielleicht Mühe geben, ihn und Robin besonders schnell zu finden.“ Warf Beastboy ein.

Jeder im Raum schaute verstohlen zu Supermann. Sein junger Schützling war bekannt dafür, ziemlich hinter den Mädchen her zu sein und war auch noch ein Klon von ihm. Alle stellten sich in diesem Augenblick die gleiche Frage: War Supermann in seinen jungen Jahren auch ein solcher Schürzenjäger gewesen? Bevor es jedoch peinlich für jemanden werden konnte, schritt Wonder Woman mit einer sehr wichtigen Frage ein.

„Wer erzählt es Batman?“

Sofort trat eine bedrückte Stille ein. Batman war zwar ebenfalls ein Held, aber nicht unbedingt der umgänglichste. Natürlich würde es keiner zugeben, aber niemand wollte freiwillig dem düsteren Helden schlechte Nachrichten überbringen. Wenn die Fledermaus wütend war, konnte sie furchteinflößender als so mancher Schurke sein.

„Flash und ich haben schon viel zu lange mit der Arbeit gewartet, nicht wahr?“ Entgegnete Green Lantern.

„Genau.“ Stimmte Flash ihm schnell zu. Beide schnappten sich Beastboy und schafften es, den Besprechungsraum in weniger als fünf Sekunden zu verlassen. Etwas an dem Beastboy, wie es schien, nichts auszusetzen hatte. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln drehte sich Wonder Woman zu Supermann um.

„Er ist dein Schützling.“ Stellte sie mit Bestimmtheit fest und verließ ohne große Hast den Raum. Supermann hingegen blieb allein zurück, um sein Pech zu verfluchen.

Eigentlich kam er mit Batman recht gut klar. Falls das überhaupt möglich war. Nur leider gab es Dinge, die den dunklen Ritter etwas überreizt werden ließen. Er ging jede Wette ein, dass Robin verschollen und möglicherweise von Superboy bedrängt, dazu gehörten. Leise seufzend versuchte er sich innerlich auf das Unausweichliche vorzubereiten.

 

  
**~** **Zehn für Einen ~**  


Die Wiese war mit einigen der schönsten Blumen bedeckt, die Arrowette jemals gesehen hatte. In der Ferne konnte sie verschiedene Bergketten erkennen. Warme Sonnenstrahlen sowie Vogelgezwitscher machte das Bild perfekt. Wäre da nur nicht Wondergirl, die Unsinn brabbelnd vor ihr saß und einen Blumenkranz für sie flocht.

„ . . . deine Wunderschönen blonden Haare und diese roten Blumen werden wundervoll zusammenpassen. Es wird das Symbol unserer neu entdeckten Liebe sein . . .“

Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden redete Wondergirl sie mit diesem Zeug voll. Um sie herum lagen Dutzende Blumenkränze, die ihr bereits „als Zeichen ihrer unsterblichen Liebe“ überreicht worden waren. Jeder Versuch vernünftig mit ihr zu sprechen, war gescheitert. Stattdessen wurde die Bogenschützin mit verklärten Blicken, sowie verstohlenen Berührungen überhäuft.

Arrowette wusste, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass ihre Freundin in Liebesangelegenheiten so schüchtern war. Bis jetzt hatte Wondergirl sie erst fünfmal geküsst. Glücklicherweise ohne Zunge. Im Moment gab es keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren oder Hilfe zu rufen. Da die nachwuchs Amazone keine Störungen ihrer romantischen Zweisamkeit wünschte, hatte sie ihr den Kommunikator abgenommen und irgendwo vor der Bergkette weggeworfen.

Genau wie ihren geliebten Bogen. Es gab vieles, das Arrowette verzeihen konnte, aber das nicht. Sollte Wondergirl ihre Freundschaft nach diesem Irrsinn wieder ins Reine bringen wollen, war das Wiederbeschaffen des Bogens eine Grundvoraussetzung.

„Der Kranz ist fertig, das heißt, ich darf dir ein Küsschen geben.“ Kicherte eine verzückte Stimme. Zum bereits dreißigsten Mal hängte Wondergirl ihr eine Girlande um. Ergeben schloss Arowette die Augen, um auf das unausweichliche zu warten. Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen. Eine Ewigkeit später endete der Kuss mit einem verträumten Seufzen.

Arrowette hatte ihrer Freundin erzählt, dass es eine Tradition gab, bei der jeder seiner Angebeteten einen Kuss geben durfte, wenn dieser ihr einen selbst gemachten Blumenkranz umhängte. Sie hatte es geschafft Wondergirl auf fünf Kränze für jeden Kuss runterzuhandeln. Wenn ihre Liebe so besonders war, sollte sie es auch beweisen.

Mittlerweile verzog Arrowette bei den Küssen nicht einmal mehr das Gesicht. Beschweren konnte sie sich allerdings nicht. Sie hatte wenigstens nicht Superboy am Hals. Armer Robin. So aggressiv, wie der immer flirtete, brauchte Robin wahrscheinlich gerade all sein Geschick, um ihn davon abzuhalten, ihn zu begrapschen.

 

  
**~** **Viel zu schnell ~**  


Der Sand auf dem Robin saß war schneeweiß und erschien ihm völlig unberührt. Das Meer vor ihm rauschte angenehm mit jeder neuen Welle, die auf den Strand rollte. Der Palmenwald hinter ihm war hoch genug, um Schatten in dieser Hitze zu spenden.

Trotzdem konnte er sich alles andere als entspannen. Er wusste genau, dass es jeden Augenblick wieder passieren würde. Superboy benutzte seine Kräfte, um sich in weniger als einer Sekunde neben ihm zu setzen, die eine Hand um seine Schulter zu schlingen, die andere seinen Oberschenkel hinauf zu schieben und ihm irgendwelchen Unsinn ins Ohr zu säuseln.

Gewöhnlich befreite sich Robin daraufhin unter Einsatz von Gewalt, warf ihm einige ausgewählte Flüche an den Kopf und stapfte wütend zu einer anderen Stelle, um sich zu setzen. Da Superboy eine gewisse Vorliebe dafür entwickelt hatte, sein Hinterteil zu begrapschen, hatte sitzen sich als die beste Gegenstrategie erwiesen. Im Moment saß Superboy schmollend ein Stück entfernt und beschwerte sich über die ungerechte Behandlung.

„ . . . nicht, was du hast. Wir lieben uns doch. Wieso willst du mich dann nicht bei . . .“

Alle Versuche so etwas wie Verstand in Superboy zu reden waren gescheitert. Genau wie seine Versuche die Übergriffe friedlich abzuwehren. Dieser Bastard hatte es sogar einmal gewagt, seine Geschwindigkeit dafür zu gebrauchen ihn festzuhalten und seine Zunge in den Mund zu schieben, bevor er überhaupt wusste, was los war. An diesem Punkt entschied er, ob Freund oder nicht, er würde sich mit allem verteidigen, was ihm zur Verfügung stand.

Nur leider war das ausgesprochen wenig. Als er versuchte mit dem Kommunikator in seinem Gürtel Hilfe zu rufen, hatte Superboy ihm beides abgenommen und über dem Atlantik weggeworfen. Ein paar Dinge waren allerdings unentdeckt geblieben. Unter anderen ein kleiner Notfallkommunikator, mit dem er jederzeit Batman erreichen konnte.

Auf der einen Seite war es ihm ziemlich peinlich, Batman wegen so etwas um Hilfe rufen zu müssen. Auf der anderen war das besser, als noch viel länger auf dieser Insel festzusitzen und um seine Unschuld zu fürchten. Zumindest um den Teil, der noch übrig war. Er musste es nur schaffen, Superboy lange genug abzulenken, um seine Botschaft unbemerkt abzusetzen. Nur wie?

„Schätzchen. Lass uns diesen Moment zusammen genießen.“ Hauchte Superboy, während seine Hände über Robins Körper wanderten. Der heiße Atem in Robins Nacken war überzeugend genug, um den Nachwuchshelden möglichst schnell loszuwerden. Egal welche Mittel er einsetzen musste.

 

  
**~** **Peinliche Erstickungstode ~**  


Flash war am Rand der Verzweiflung. Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden, versuchten sie diese verdammte Frau, zum sprechen zu bringen. Im Gegenzug dazu, versuchte Venus sie zu verführen. Gnädigerweise hatte Wonder Woman ihr noch ein Hemd übergezogen, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach Wondergirl gemacht hatte.

Ursprünglich hatten sie die Frau von ihren Fesseln befreit, um sich mit ihr hinzusetzten und in Ruhe ein Gespräch zu führen. Stattdessen versuchte sie mit ihnen zu flirten. Die ganze Zeit erzählte sie ihnen, dass sie ja die schönste aller Frauen war und kein Mann ihr widerstehen könnte.

Dabei war sie alles andere als eine Schönheit. Am Kopfansatz ihrer blondierten Haare zeigten sich bereits einige dunkle Stellen. Ihr hagerer, fast schon untersetzter Körper bildete einen unnatürlichen Kontrast zu ihrer viel zu großen Oberweite. Vielleicht hätte sie sich mit dem Geld erst um ihren Überbiss kümmern sollen. Der lenkte ihn nämlich effektiv von ihren anderen Kurven ab.

Obwohl Green Lantern das wahrscheinlich anders sah, der nicht einmal mehr in ihre Richtung sehen wollte. Es hatte da einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit Venus gegeben, der sie dazu veranlasst hatte, ihr rechtes Handgelenk mit Handschellen an der Armlehne ihres Stuhles zu befestigen.

Rückblickend musste er sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen. An einem bestimmten Punkt ihres Gesprächs war Venus plötzlich aufgesprungen, hatte mit ihren Händen Lanterns Kopf umfasst und ihn zwischen ihre überdimensionierten Brüste gedrückt. Lauthals hatte sie dann verkündet, dass er sich nicht länger grämen bräuchte, denn sie würde auch ihn lieben.

Für eine so kleine Frau, die keinerlei Superkräfte besaß, hatte sie einen erstaunlich festen Griff besessen. Mit Beastboy zusammen schaffte er es mit einiger Mühe, die beiden zu trennen und den armen Lantern vor dem wahrscheinlich peinlichsten Erstickungstod in der Geschichte der Superhelden zu bewahren.

Trotz allem würde es ihm das größte Vergnügen bereiten, ihn in Zukunft damit aufzuziehen. Wieder musste Flash ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er sollte sich lieber wieder auf das Verhör konzentrieren. Mit ihrem Computer hatten sie zwar die Droge analysiert, aber noch kein Gegenmittel entwickeln können. Also war Venus derzeit ihre einzige Möglichkeit das Problem zu beheben. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Venus, die versuchte sie von ihrer Sache zu überzeugen.

„Aber ich bin die Göttin der Liebe. Ich irre mich nie, also gibt es auch keinen Grund die Liebenden wieder zu . . .“

 

  
**~** **Meine Mutter hat . . . ~**  


„Ich will einen richtigen Kuss.“ Verlangte Wondergirl.

„Was?“ Die Augen weit aufgerissen starrte Arrowette ihre Freundin entgeistert an.

„Habe ich dir denn nicht genug Kränze geflochten? Wir sollten uns einen richtigen Kuss teilen, wie Verliebte es eben tun.“ Erklärte Wondergirl etwas verlegen. Dann, als wäre Arrowettes Entsetztes schweigen Zustimmung, beugte sie sich mit gespitzten Lippen vor.

„Das geht nicht.“ Rief Arrowette verzweifelt aus und lehnte sich schnell zurück. Überrascht wegen des plötzlichen Sinneswandels öffnete Wondergirl die, zum Kuss geschlossenen, Augen wieder, um ihrer Verwirrung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Wieso nicht? Gibt es etwa jemand anderen?“ Die unerwartete Eifersucht in Wondergirls Stimme ließ Arrowette noch ein Stück zurückweichen, sodass sie sich auf einem Arm abstützen musste, um nicht umzufallen. Sich flach vor Wondergirl zu legen, war das Letzte, was sie im Moment wollte. Nur wie sollte sie es schaffen, das mit dem Kuss zu verhindern?

„Nein . . . ähm . . . es ist nur . . . ähm . . . wir hatten ja noch nicht mal eine richtige Verabredung.“ Stotterte Arrowette vor sich hin.

„Aber das hier ist doch eine Verabredung.“ Warf Wondergril ein und beugte sich noch etwas vor.

„Meine . . . meine Mutter hat mir das anders erklärt. Ähm . . . wir müssen zusammen essen gehen . . . und . . . ähm . . . danach bringst du mich nach Hause und . . . vor der Haustür dürfen wir uns dann einen richtigen Kuss geben. Genau so hat sie es erklärt und ich höre schließlich auf meine Mutter, deshalb kann ich dir erst dann einen richtigen Kuss erlauben.“

Arrowette hoffte inständig, dass ihre Freundin ihr das Gestammel abkaufte. Besonders, wo sie Wondergirl mehr als einmal erzählt hatte, dass es zwischen ihr und ihrer Mutter eher schlecht lief. Doch sie wirkte im Moment so daneben, dass es funktionieren konnte. In den ersten Sekunden sah Wondergirl sie auch misstrauisch an, aber dann seufzte sie ergeben.

„Na gut. Ich besorge uns eine Pizza oder so.“

„Mehr bin ich dir nicht wert? Nur eine lausige Pizza?“ Entgegnete Arrowette ihr mit gespielter Traurigkeit. Wenn sie eine Pizza herbrachte, half ihr das kein Stück.

„Aber nein. Wie kommst du darauf, dass du mir nichts wert bist? Ich liebe dich doch.“ Versuchte Wondergirl sie sofort zu beschwichtigen. Jetzt musste Arrowette nur noch einen Dackelblick aufsetzen und sie hatte es geschafft.

„Ich . . . ich dachte nur, wir könnten richtig essen gehen. In einem Restaurant. Du weißt schon . . . mit romantischem Kerzenlicht.“ Und einem Telefon fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Natürlich. Das ist eine wundervolle Idee. Wieso bin ich nicht von selbst darauf gekommen? Ich habe mal einen Restaurantbesitzer gerettet, der meinte ich könnte jederzeit bei ihm umsonst essen. Es ist wirklich ein romantisches kleines Lokal. Komm wir fliegen gleich los.“ Bei dem Wort romantisch hatte sich Wondergirls Blick sofort aufgehellt und mittlerweile strahlte sie regelrecht.

Vor lauter Begeisterung war Wondergirl sogar aufgesprungen und hielt ihr nun die Hand entgegen. Zögernd ergriff Arrowette sie, da ein eng umschlungener Flug mit ihrer Freundin nicht unbedingt etwas war, das sie wiederholen wollte. Aber wenn sie Hilfe rufen wollte, war es wohl ihre einzige Chance.

 

  
**~** **Cola und Chips ~**  


Es war seine einzige Chance. Egal was passierte, er musste sich beherrschen. Noch ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft, um die nötige Ruhe zu finden. „Superboy.“

Kaum hatte Robin den Namen ausgesprochen, saß der gerufene mit einem Arm um die Taille seines Freundes geschlungen, wieder neben ihm.

„Ja, mein Kleiner.“ Hauchte Superboy ihm ins Ohr. Allein dafür hätte Robin ihm am liebsten eine verpasst, aber er musste sich beherrschen.

„Es ist so heiß hier. Ich hab Durst.“ Erklärte er ruhig.

„Ich hab dir doch schon erklärt, dass ich nirgendwo anders mit dir hinfliegen kann. Die Leute starren dich alle an und das hasse ich.“ Wiegelte Superboy sofort ab. Das machte jedoch nichts, da Robin etwas ganz anderes vorhatte.

„Also lässt du mich lieber verdursten, als mir eine schöne eisgekühlte Cola zu besorgen? Bei unserem letzten Einsatz hat es dir nichts ausgemacht, für fünf Minuten in die Schweiz zu fliegen, um dir Schokolade zu besorgen. Aber du liebst mich wohl doch nicht genug, wenn dir eine Cola schon zuviel ist.“ Warf er Superboy recht erfolgreich vor. Dieser sah Robin entsetzt an und versuchte ihn sofort zu beruhigen.

„So war das gar nicht gemeint. Natürlich besorg ich dir was zu trinken. Willst du vielleicht noch etwas, ich hol dir alles was du willst.“ Bot ihm Superboy sogar noch an.

„Wie wär’s mit Chips oder so. Such uns doch einfach ein paar Sachen aus und überrasch mich.“ Da Robin so viel Zeit wie möglich schinden wollte, nahm er das Angebot dankbar an.

„Bekomm ich einen Kuss für meine Mühe?“ Der absolute Ernst in Superboys Stimme ließ Robin innerlich aufschreien. Das konnte er unmöglich von ihm verlangen. Verdammt. Wenn das hier vorbei war, würde er den Nachwuchshelden höchstpersönlich umbringen.

Er brauchte all seine Willenskraft, um die innere Stimme die „lauf weg“ schrie zu ignorieren. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu seinem Freund. So schnell es ging, berührte er mit seinen Lippen die von Superboy. Es konnte keine Sekunde gedauert haben und doch hätte Robin sich am liebsten übergeben. 

„Bin gleich wieder da.“ Glücklich grinsend schoss Superboy in die Luft, drehte noch eine Schleife und entschwand in der Ferne. Robin verlor keine Zeit, um den Kommunikator aus seinem Versteck zu holen.

„Hier Robin ich brauche dringend Hilfe. Superboy hat mich auf eine karibische Insel geschleppt und dreht durch. Er kann jeden Augenblick zurückkommen, deshalb muss ich aufhören. Zur besseren Ortung lass ich die Leitung offen. Bitte beeil dich Batman.“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verstaute er den Kommunikator wieder in seinem Versteck. Kaum das er sich wieder richtig hingesetzt hatte, ließ jemand einen Haufen Süßkram vor ihm fallen und hielt ihm eine Flasche eisgekühlte Cola vors Gesicht. Kaum hatte Robin die Flasche angenommen, schlang sich wieder ein Arm, um seine Taille und griff mit der anderen nach einer Tüte Nachos.

Wieso musste ihm das nur mit Superboy passieren? Hätte es nicht irgendeine gut aussehende Superheldin sein können und nicht sein bester Freund? Dann könnte er sie Zeit bis zu seiner Rettung wenigstens teilweise genießen. Obwohl die Hand, die gerade seinen Oberschenkel hochfuhr, selbst in einem solchen Fall nicht tolerabel gewesen wäre. Robin betete das Batman ihn schnell fand und griff beherzt nach Superboy.

 

  
**~** **Plan B ~**  


Er starrte immer noch auf den Boden. Der große Green Lantern war nicht in der Lage einer einfachen, wenn auch verrückten Frau in die Augen zu schauen. Geschweige denn seinen eigenen Freunden, in deren Gesichtern er diese nervenaufreibende Mischung aus Belustigung und Mitleid sah. Diese Tratschtanten würden die Geschichte bestimmt jedem erzählen den sie fanden, sodass er sie bis zum Ende seines Lebens nicht mehr loswurde.

Warum zur Hölle war diese Frau nur so auf ihn fixiert? O.K. Er war ein äußerst attraktiver Mann und berühmt, doch das hier war übertrieben. Jedes Mal wenn er sich genug zusammengerissen hatte, um bei der Befragung wieder mitzumachen, starrte sie ihn kokett an schob die Brust raus und hauchte ihm nicht ganz jugendfreie Worte zu. Das war einfach zu viel. Schurken trachteten gewöhnlich nach deinem Leben, nicht deiner Unterwäsche.

Wo waren nur die guten alten Zeiten, in denen er mit einer Faust attackiert wurde? Und nicht mit . . . mit . . . verdammt. Was war nur aus dieser Welt geworden? Reichte es nicht, wenn die Bösen versuchten alles in die Luft zu jagen, mussten sie jetzt auch noch . . . unfairer sein als sonst? STOP. Dieser Quatsch nutzte ihm gar nichts. Er musste sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.

Der Computer hatte noch kein Gegenmittel für die von Venus benutzte Droge gefunden. Außerdem waren neben den beiden Mitgliedern der Young Justice, noch 36 andere Menschen betroffen. Keiner zeigte bis jetzt die geringsten Anzeichen, dass die Wirkung nachließ. Ein alter Hippie, der davon gepredigt hatte, dass Bäume auch nur Menschen waren, wollte nach neuesten Berichten sogar eine Ulme ehelichen.

Irgendwie mussten sie es doch schaffen, Venus zu überzeugen. Leider hielt sie alle Superhelden für Feinde, die ihr Werk vernichten wollten. Was ja eigentlich stimmte. Also wie konnten sie Venus vom Gegenteil überzeugen? Dem Einzigen, dem sie nicht ganz so ablehnend gegenüberstand, war . . . er selbst. Das war schlecht. Sehr schlecht.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gehofft, dass Flash und Beastboy es irgendwie alleine schafften ihr die Formel für das Gegenmittel zu entlocken. Aber er musste der Tatsache ins Auge schauen, dass das nicht funktionierte. Es war Zeit für Plan B.

„Flash, Beastboy würdet ihr bitte kurz raus gehen. Ich hab da eine Idee.“ Er hatte eigentlich ganz ruhig und beherrscht gesprochen. Trotzdem starrten die beiden ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Bist du sicher?“ Hakte Flash nach.

Ihre Fürsorglichkeit ärgerte Green Lantern so sehr, dass er nur ein Nicken zustande brachte. Immer noch zögernd verließen die beiden endlich den Raum. Die zweifelnden Blicke, die sie ihm dabei zuwarfen, ärgerten ihn nur noch mehr. Das, was er vorhatte, würde schon genug an seinem Ego kratzen. Auf jeden Fall würde keiner je erfahren, was hier passiert war. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, setzte ein Lächeln auf und wandte sich Venus zu.

„Oh, du schönste aller Göttinnen. Verzeih, dass ich so lange an dir gezweifelt habe. Aber es ist eine Doppelgängerin von Euch unterwegs, die viel Unheil mit ihren Pfeilen anrichtet. Eure Schönheit und Anmut jedoch zeigt, dass ihr unmöglich diese Person sein könnt. Deshalb bitte ich, Euer untertänigster Diener, um Hilfe.“ Das Lächeln, das er auf ihrem Gesicht sah, als er auf die Knie ging und ihre Hand nahm, war riesig. Sie hatte den Köder geschluckt.

 

  
**~** **Kleingeld ~**  


Zum hundertsten Mal ließ Arrowette  ihren Blick durch das kleine Lokal schweifen. Sie saß mit Wondergirl in einer Nische und aß gerade ihren Nachtisch. Riesige äußerst leckere Erdbeerbecher. Trotzdem konnte sie das alles nicht richtig genießen, denn ihr lief die Zeit davon.

Das Lokal war länglich und der Ausgang sowie die Küche befanden sich am anderen Ende des Raumes. Schräg gegenüber von ihnen war ein schmaler Gang, der zu den Toiletten und dem erhofften Telefon führte. Vielleicht gab es dort sogar ein Fenster, durch das sie entkommen konnte.

Wondergirl schien, was ihr Vorhaben anging, noch ahnungslos zu sein und störte sich nicht einmal an den vielen Blicken, die sie aufgrund ihrer Kostüme auf sich lenkte. Die letzten 1 ½ Stunden verbrachte Arrowette damit, die verliebten Blicke und gesäuselten Kommentare ihrer Tischnachbarin zu ertragen. Leider stellte sie dabei auch fest, dass Wondergirl gar nicht vorhatte, sie nach Hause zu bringen, aber durchaus den „richtigen Kuss“ haben wollte. Das Eis war fast auf, Zeit ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Ähm . . . ich muss kurz wohin. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“ Sagte Arrowette so beschwichtigend, wie möglich. Dabei nahm sie sogar Wondergirl Hand und warf ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln zu, in der Hoffnung, dass es sie beruhigte. Dann stand sie auf um ganz ruhig und gelassen auf den Gang zu zugehen, obwohl sie innerlich raste.

Erst als sie sicher auf dem kleinen Gang vor den Blicken ihrer Freundin versteckt war, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Nach fünf Metern endete sie in einer Sackgasse, an deren Wand ein Telefon angebracht war, links und rechts davon lagen sich die Toiletten gegenüber.

Sofort stieß sie die Tür zur Damentoilette auf und sah sich um. Links war nur ein Waschbecken, rechts zwei Kabinen mit zwei winzigen Fenstern darüber. Ohne zögern, lief sie direkt zur Männertoilette, in der sie der gleiche deprimierende Anblick, sowie ein entsetzter Mann erwartete.

Das bedeutete kein Ausweg, also blieb nur noch das Telefon. Ein Münzfernsprecher. Wieso hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, eine Tasche für Kleingeld in ihr Kostüm einzubauen? Plötzlich wurde sich Wondergirl die Lösung ihres Problems klar und sie starrte den Mann am Waschbecken an, als hätte sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen.

„Haben sie Kleingeld?“ Eigentlich war es eine einfache Frage, aber Wondergirl hatte ohne es zu bemerken ihre „Ganoven abschreck Stimme“ benutzt. Vor Angst zitternd griff der verängstigte Mann sofort in seine Tasche, warf einige Geldstücke auf die Ablage des Waschbeckens und flüchtete zurück in eine der Kabinen. Ohne auf dieses merkwürdige Verhalten zu achten, griff Wondergirl sich das Kleingeld und lief zurück zum Telefon.

Sofort warf sie die Münzen ein und wählte eine Geheimnummer, die sie direkt mit den Titans und damit Beastboy verbinden sollte. Nervenzerreisende Sekunden geschah nichts, bis sie endlich die erlösende Stimme vernahm.

„Hi, hier Beastboy.“

„Gott sei Dank. Ich bin’s Arrowette.“

„Verdammt wo bist du? Wie geht's dir?“

„Ich bin im südlichen Teil von SanFrancisco. Wondergirl hat mich in ein Lokal Namens Korfu geschleppt, und wenn ihr nicht bald kommt, um mir zu helfen geht's mir sehr schlecht.“

„Keine Panik wir haben das Gegenmittel. Wonder Woman wird . . .“

„Was machst du da?“ Die verärgerte Stimme ließ Arrowette zusammenzucken. Wenn Wondergirl bemerkte, mit wem sie telefonierte, war alles aus, ihr musste eine Ausrede einfallen.

„Ähm . . . tut mir leid Mami . . . ich hab echt keine Zeit mehr mein Date wartet schon.“ Arrowette  war ziemlich nervös, als sie auflegte. Trotzdem drehte sie sich mit dem unschuldigsten Lächeln, das sie hin bekam zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich warten ließ. Aber ich musste doch meiner Mutter bescheid sagen, dass es später wird. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch so einen romantischen Spaziergang, wie in diesen Liebesfilmen machen?“ Die Ablenkung war erfolgreich, denn Wondergirl trug jetzt wieder diesen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau den die Bogenschützin mittlerweile zu hassen gelernt hatte.

 

  
**~** **Bescheuerte Regeln ~**  


„Nein.“ Sagte Robin mit einer Endgültigkeit, die jeden anderen sofort abgeschreckt hätte. Aber leider war Superboy nicht jeder andere und so saß er weiterhin grinsend vor ihm im Sand.

„Warum denn nicht? Du hast vorhin doch selbst gesagt, dass dir zu heiß ist.“ Na prima, jetzt verwendete Superboy seine eigenen Argumente gegen ihn. Es war Zeit die harten Geschütze aufzufahren.

„Ich will aber viel lieber noch ein bisschen mit dir am Strand sitzen.“ Robin hatte die Worte ganz normal klingen lassen, obwohl ihm bei dem Gedanken, sich noch länger mit diesem achtarmigen Oktopus rumärgern zu müssen fast schlecht wurde. Zuerst schaute Superboy verwirrt aus, sodass Robin dachte, Erfolg mit seiner neuen Strategie gehabt zu haben, doch dann begann sich ein hinterlistiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers breitzumachen.

„Was denn, du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vorm Wasser? Oder kannst du am Ende nicht mal schwimmen?“ Superboys doch eher plumper Versuch, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, hatte bei Robin keinen Erfolg. Allerdings kannte er den Dickkopf seines Freundes mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ernsthaft Probleme hatte. Auf dieser verdammten Insel gab es nichts, mit dem Robin ihn ablenken konnte. Abgesehen davon sorgte das Zeug, das Superboy getroffen hatte dafür, dass dessen Aufmerksamkeit nie mehr als ein paar Sekunden vom Objekt seiner Liebe abwich.

„Ignorierst du mich wieder? Du weißt, dass ich das hasse.“ Schmollte Superboy. Wobei er sein bestes tat, um verletzt zu wirken und so Robin zu beeindrucken. Wie zuvor ohne die geringste Reaktion zu erzielen.

Was sollte Robin auch machen? Egal, was er sagte, Superboy würde sowieso tun, was er wollte. Sehr viel mehr als Schadensbegrenzung blieb da nicht übrig. Also ertrug er die Superboys amateurhafte Versuche mitleiderregend zu wirken, bis dieser nach ein paar Minuten mit einem Seufzer aufgab.

In Robin keimte schon die Hoffnung, dass dieser Unsinn endgültig ein Ende hätte, doch plötzlich griff Superboy nach seinem Arm und zog ihm den Handschuh aus.

„Was soll das?!“ Verlangte Robin von ihm zu wissen.

„Mit Klamotten kannst du nicht schwimmen.“ Entgegnete Superboy mit Unschuldsblick. Innerlich aufstöhnend wappnete Robin sich für die nächsten Diskussionen.

„Ich sagte doch, ich will nicht. “

„Ich weiß.“ Antwortete Superboy seelenruhig und lächelte ihn an. Nur um eine Sekunde später Robins anderen Arm zu greifen und auch ihn vom Handschuh zu befreien.

Langsam begannen bei Robin sämtliche Alarmglocken zu schrillen. „Hör sofort damit auf!“

Völlig ungerührt von dem ernsten Tonfall, griff Superboy nach Robins Fuß, um mit den Stiefeln weiterzumachen. Das reichte Robin völlig aus, um härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Er ließ sich ein kleines Stück zurücksinken, zog das noch freie Bein an, nur um es dann blitzschnell vorschießen zu lassen. Der Tritt gegen seine Brust traf Superboy völlig unvorbereitet und ließ ihn einige Meter durch die Luft segeln, um dann unsanft auf dem weißen Sand zu landen.

Auch wenn es schmerzhaft aussah, wusste Robin dass jemanden, wie Superboy ein solcher Tritt nicht viel ausmachte. Was der junge Superheld sofort unter Beweis stellte, indem er wutentbrannt aufsprang und ihn anbrüllte.

„Was zur Hölle sollte das eben?“ Jetzt war es an Robin wütend aufzuspringen.

„Was das sollte? Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst aufhören, und da du es ja nicht verstanden hast, hab ich es einfach so ausgedrückt, dass sogar du es kapierst.“

„Mit Klamotten kannst du nun mal nicht schwimmen gehen und du hast ja keinerlei Anstalten gemacht sie selbst auszuziehen. Also dachte ich du willst vielleicht ein bisschen Hilfe.“ Entgegnete Superboy, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt.

„Zum allerletzten Mal. Ich will nicht schwimmen und solltest du mich noch einmal anfassen, breche ich dir sämtliche Knochen.“ Die letzten Worte zischte Robin vor Wut. Obwohl er wusste, dass diese Drohung kaum zu erfüllen war, hoffte er, dass sie trotzdem Wirkung zeigte. Doch dann machte sich auf Superboys Gesicht ein trotziger Zug breit, der neuen Ärger versprach.

„Lass mich raten. Batman hat dir irgend so eine bescheuerte „Du darfst nicht mit deinen Freunden schwimmen gehen“-Regel vorgesetzt nicht wahr? Aber von so einem Quatsch lass ich uns nicht den Spaß verderben und keine Panik anfassen werd ich dich auch nicht.“ Versicherte Superboy ihm ernst.

Robin hingegen zweifelte nun endgültig an Superboys Verstand und suchte nach den passenden Worten, um genau diesen wieder in seinen Kopf zu bekommen, als er überraschend nach hinten geworfen wurde. Er spürte, wie etwas Unsichtbares ihn festhielt und damit begann, ihm einen der Stiefel auszuziehen. Natürlich. Superboy benutzte seine Kontakttelekinese um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, verletzt zu werden.

„Verdammt. Hör sofort damit auf. Das ist echt nicht mehr witzig.“ Schrie Robin verzweifelt aus. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was da gerade passierte.

„Keine Angst, mein Kleiner. So kann dir Batman nicht vorwerfen, du hättest nicht auf ihn gehört und wir können trotzdem unseren Spaß haben.“ Versuchte Superboy ihm freudestrahlend zu beruhigen.

Währenddessen sah Robin auch seinen Umhang neben sich zu Boden fallen. Nur um dann zu merken, wie sich etwas an seinem Anzug zu schaffen machte. Langsam bekam er nicht nur den Eindruck, dass Superboy völlig verrückt geworden war, es machte sich auch echte Panik in ihm breit. Wo blieb Batman nur?

 

  
**~** **Heil in der Flucht ~**  


Langsam schlenderten Wondergirl und ihre Begleitung gemeinsam an den Schaufenstern der Innenstadt vorbei. Regelmäßig blieb Arrowette vor einem der Fenster stehen, um die Auslage zu bewundern und ihre Freundin auf ein besonders schönes Kleid aufmerksam zu machen. In Wirklichkeit war das eine geschickte Verzögerungstaktik, um Zeit zu schinden.

Denn leider hielt Wondergirl in direkten Kurs auf den nächsten Park zu, da sie dort viel ungestörter sein konnten. Das absolut letzte, das Arrowette wollte. Im Moment waren die vielen Passanten und deren verwunderte Blicke in die Richtung der beiden nachwuchs Heldinnen alles, was Wondergirl von weitergehenden „Belästigungen“ abhielt. Lediglich ein Arm war um die Hüfte der Bogenschützin geschlungen, um ein wenig zu kuscheln. Damit kam Arrowette noch klar, nur leider hatte sie ein großes Problem.

Der Park war in Sicht und die gerufene Hilfe noch nicht da. Das hieß, es blieb nur ein Ausweg. Flucht. Da es Abend war und sich die Dunkelheit bereits über die Stadt gelegt hatte, standen ihre Chancen sich erfolgreich zu verstecken, gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wenn sie es nur schaffen könnte, Wondergirl lange genug von sich abzulenken.

Außerdem brauchte sie eine gute Fluchtroute. Leider hatte Arrowette für keines von beiden einen guten Plan und musste wohl oder übel improvisieren. Die Seitenstraße drei Meter vor ihr war dafür perfekt geeignet. Zeit zu handeln. Wie zufällig warf sie einen Blick nach hinten.

„Oh mein Gott! Hinter uns!“ Schrie Arrowette entsetzt aus, während sie sich aus den Armen ihrer Begleitung riss und auf einen imaginären Feind hinter sich zeigte. Sofort warf sich Wondergirl kampfbereit herum, um ihre Liebste vor allen Gefahren zu beschützen, die dort lauerten, und sah . . . gar nichts.

Als Wondergirl sich verwirrt umdrehte, konnte sie gerade noch sehen wie die blonden Flatternden Haare ihrer Freundin um die Ecke verschwanden. Rannte Arrowette etwa weg? Völlig verwirrt, aber ebenso entschlossen, nahm sie die Verfolgung auf. „Bitte warte! Was hast du denn?“

Wondergirls verzweifelte Rufe spornten Arrowette aber nur zu einem noch schnelleren Lauf an. Ihre Ablenkung war zwar geglückt, hatte ihr aber nicht genug Zeit verschafft, um einen wirklichen Vorsprung zu bekommen. Sie war schon in drei verschiedene Straßen eingebogen und jedes Mal hatte Wondergirl auf den geraden strecken zu schnell aufgeholt, um ein passendes Versteck zu finden.

Einzig der Umstand, dass sie durch die Ecken behindert wurde, sorgte dafür dass Wondergirl sie noch nicht eingeholt hatte. Aber auch dieses bisschen Glück sollte sie verlassen. Als Arrowette um die nächste Ecke bog, lief sie direkt auf einen weiträumigen Platz mit einem Springbrunnen in der Mitte zu. Dem Triumphschrei hinter sich nach zu urteilen, wusste Wondergirl das sie gewonnen hatte.

Ohne Vorwarnung tauchte vor Arrowette eine Gestalt auf, sodass sie stark abbremsen musste, um nicht mit ihr zusammenzustoßen. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht aufgeben und drehte sich weg, um weiter zu laufen, als sich zwei erstaunlich große Hände auf ihre Schultern legten, um sie zurück zuhalten.

„Keine Angst. Ich werde dich beschützen.“ Die beruhigende Stimme gehörte nicht zu Wondergirl. Hoffnungsvoll hielt Arrowette inne, um sich die Gestalt genauer anzuschauen. Wonder Woman. Vor Erleichterung wäre die Bogenschützin ihr am liebsten in die Arme gefallen, doch ein lauter Schrei hinter ihnen ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr.“

Sofort begannen sich Wonder Womans Züge zu verdüstern und sie stellte sich beschützend vor Arrowette. „Ich weiß, dass du unter dem Einfluss einer Droge stehst und kann dir dein Verhalten verzeihen WonderGirl, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du Arrowette weiter belästigst.“

Die Bestimmtheit mit der Wonder Woman sprach, ließ Wondergirl in ihrer Wut stocken. Doch kurze Zeit später gewann die Droge in ihr wieder Oberhand und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck unaussprechlicher Wut.

„Du willst sie für dich haben, das lass ich nicht zu. Sie gehört mir.“ Wie eine Furie kreischend schoss Wondergirl auf ihre Mentorin zu um sie anzugreifen. Auf diese Reaktion hatte die erfahrene Heldin allerdings gewartet und behielt das Betäubungsmittel schon bereit, als ihr Schützling auf sie zuraste.

 

  
**~** **Entspannung ~**  


Robin stand bis zur Brust im warmen glasklaren Meer. Vor ihm schwamm Superboy vergnügt durchs Wasser. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade erst passiert war. Mit knapper Mühe hatte er es geschafft Superboy davon zu überzeugen, dass nackt baden keine gute Idee war. Jetzt hatten sie beide zumindest ihre Unterwäsche als Badehosenersatz an.

Dass Superboy ihm die Geschichte mit den Fischen wirklich abgekauft hatte, konnte er immer noch nicht glauben. Wenigstens war bei der ganzen Aktion der versteckte Kommunikator unentdeckt geblieben, sodass ihm wenigstens etwas Hoffnung blieb.

„Vorsicht Welle.“

Kaum hörte er die Warnung, da wurde Robin auch schon von den Beinen gerissen und unter Wasser gedrückt. Sekunden später wurde er wieder an die Oberfläche gezogen, um sich in Superboys Armen wieder zu finden.

„Tut mir leid Robin, ich habe es wohl übertrieben.“ Hörte er sich Superboy entschuldigen. Dabei drückte er sich ein wenig zu sehr gegen Robin und hatte seine Hände, wie zu erwarten, an den falschen Stellen. Das kombiniert mit der Abwesenheit von Kleidung und dem Gefühl von Haut an Haut war für Robin einfach zu viel.

„Dann hör gefälligst auf mich ständig mit diesen Wellen zu überrollen.“ Verlangte Robin wütend. Dann befreite er sich recht heftig aus der Umarmung und ging ein paar Meter auf Abstand, was sich in dem hohen Wasser sehr schwer gestaltete. Da Superboy allerdings Spaß daran gefunden hatte ihn mit einer Welle untergehen zu lassen und dann zu retten bekam er langsam Übung.

„Was ist denn? Ich mach doch nur ein bisschen Spaß. Komm schon Robin, sei mir nicht böse.“ Rief ihm Superboy entschuldigend nach.

Doch leider reagierte Robin darauf nicht im Geringsten. Stattdessen bemerkte Superboy entsetzt, dass sich sein Freund in Richtung Strand bewegte. „Wo willst du denn hin?“

Als Superboy darauf keine Antwort bekam, ließ er mit seiner Kontakttelekinese eine unsichtbare Mauer entstehen, um Robin zu stoppen und stürmte ihm hinterher. Doch als Robin gegen die Wand stieß, zögerte der nicht lange und ging einfach in die andere Richtung weiter. Schnell zog Superboy die unsichtbare Wand in einem Ring um Robin, damit er nicht weiter vor ihm fliehen konnte.

Der so Gefangene hingegen verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sein Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen war. Eigentlich war er immer ruhig und besonnen, aber diese Situation hatte all seine Geduld aufgebraucht. Trotzdem versuchte er seine Ruhe wieder zu finden, indem er tief durchatmete. Im gleichen Augenblick trat Superboy unangenehm dicht von hinten an ihn heran und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?“ Versuchte Superboy von ihm zu erfahren.

Am liebsten hätte Robin sich von ihm losgerissen, aber dank der unsichtbaren Wand gab es keinen Ausweg. Also ließ er einen lang gezogenen Seufzer hören und versuchte es mit einer anderen Taktik.

„Das sollte ich wohl dich fragen, schließlich muss ich wegen dir ständig Salzwasser schlucken.“ Erklärte Robin in dem beleidigsten Tonfall, den er hinbekam.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte doch nur, dass du dich ein bisschen entspannst und Spaß hast. Aber ich bin das wohl von der ganz falschen Seite angegangen.“ Gab Superboy resigniert zu. Im Glauben ihn an der richtigen Stelle zu haben, wollte Robin schon vorschlagen einfach wieder an den Strand zu gehen als ihm Superboy ins Wort fiel.

„Die Maske muss weg.“ Erklärte Superboy gelassen und drehte Robin zu sich um. „Solange du sie trägst, bist du gewissermaßen im Dienst, da ist es doch kein Wunder, das du dich nicht entspannen kannst. Außerdem lieben wir uns doch, wird es da nicht langsam Zeit, dass ich dein wahres Gesicht sehe?“

Robin hingegen blieb fast das Herz stehen. Das konnte Superboy nicht ernst meinen. Um Robin zu werden, hatte er geschworen jeden von Batmans Befehlen zu folgen. Einer davon lautete, nie jemanden ohne Erlaubnis seine Identität zu verraten. Nicht mal sein Vater wusste darüber Bescheid, geschweige denn seinen Teamkameraden. Er konnte doch unmöglich von ihm verlangen, seinen Schwur zu brechen.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann.“ Stellte Robin klar. Sofort machte sich auf Superboys Gesicht wieder ein hinterlistiges Lächeln breit.

„Natürlich kannst du das nicht. Aber ich.“ Erklärte Superboy von seiner eigenen Idee begeistert und griff nach der Maske. Sofort wollte Robin zurückweichen, prallte aber sofort gegen die unsichtbare Wand, die Superboy immer noch aufrechterhielt, also hob er. Blitzschnell seinen Arm um die Hand abzublocken.

„Versteh bitte, dass ich das nicht zulassen kann. Also hör auf, ansonsten werde ich mich wehren und ich will dich wirklich nicht verletzen.“ Erklärte Robin mit tödlichem Ernst. Ohne jede Waffe standen seine Chancen gegen Superboy mehr als schlecht, doch er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Er würde sein Versprechen nicht so einfach brechen.

„Du musst es mir also unbedingt schwer machen.“ Warf ihm Superboy zerknirscht vor. Mit Schrecken spürte Robin wie eine unsichtbare Kraft sich um seinen Körper schloss und seinen Arm aus dem Weg drückte.

„Hör sofort auf damit Superboy.“ Befahl eine volltönende Stimme hinter ihnen. Obwohl sie nicht Batman gehörte, konnte Robin nur erleichtert aufatmen, als er Superman knapp über dem Wasser schweben sah. Superboys Gesicht hingegen verzog sich vor Wut, als er von Robin abließ, um aus dem Wasser auf Supermanns Höhe zu schweben.

„Verschwinde.“ Zischte Superboy ihm zu.

„Superboy du . . .“

Weiter kam Supermann nicht, da schlug sein Schützling schon zu. Sofort blockte Supermann ab und sofort folgte der nächste Schlag. Innerhalb von Sekunden brach ein heftiger Kampf aus, der sich weit über Robins Kopf hinweg verlegte. Trotzdem wandte er sich ab und begann sich auf den Strand zu zubewegen. Robin war sich völlig sicher, dass Supermann gewann. Außerdem war der Tag schon erniedrigend genug, ohne sich dem Superhelden in Unterwäsche zu präsentieren.

 

  
**~** **Hoffnung ~**  


In Metropolis reihten sich die Hochhäuser unter der Nachmittagssonne aneinander. Während Wondergirl auf sie zu flog, konnte sie eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit am Rand eines der flachen Dächer erkennen. Als sie näher kam, verwandelte sie sich langsam in eine Silhouette, und kurz bevor sie das Haus erreichte, erkannte sie den Grund ihres Fluges. Ein Bein über den Rand hängend und dem Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben, saß Superboy.

„Hey wie geht es dir?“ Wondergirl versuchte ihre Stimme fröhlich klingen zu lassen, versagte jedoch kläglich. Mittlerweile war ihr Kopf wieder klar und frei von dem Zeug, mit dem Venus sie getroffen hatte, aber das bedeutete auch, dass sie sich erinnerte was sie getan hatte. Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem Superboy hier saß und aussah als wäre die Welt untergegangen.

„Ich habe gerade vier Stunden nach Arrowettes Bogen gesucht. Sie meinte, ohne ihn bräuchte ich nicht einmal zu versuchen, mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Nur leider hab ich ihn irgendwo über einer Bergkette abgeworfen und kann das Ding einfach nicht mehr finden. Deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht helfen würdest.“ Hoffnungsvoll warf sie einen Blick zur Seite, nur um zu sehen das Superboy sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Langsam machte Wondergirl dieses merkwürdige Verhalten Angst und sie setzte sich neben ihn.

„Schlimmer als das was ich getan habe kann es auch nicht sein.“ Versuchte sie Superboy zu beruhigen. Die Gestalt neben ihr aber zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion und in ihr machte sich langsam Panik breit.

„Superboy . . . komm schon . . . sag was.“ Flehte sie ihn an, als sich schrecklich Bilder eines schwer verletzten Robin vor ihrem inneren Auge breitmachten. Wondergirl erinnerte sich genau, wie schnell sie selbst wütend geworden war und sogar Wonder Woman, mit der Absicht sie zu verletzten, angegriffen hatte. Allerdings besaß Superboy so große Kraft, dass er selbst ihr die Knochen brechen konnte. Was wenn Robin ihn wütend gemacht hatte und er unabsichtlich zu fest zugedrückt hatte? Was wenn . . .

„Er wird mich bis an den Rest seiner Tage hassen.“ Flüsterte Superboy leise und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken. Dann begann er ganz langsam zu erzählen, warum genau Robin ihn hassen sollte.

Während der Geschichte wurden Wondergirls Augen immer größer und sie dankte allen Göttern, dass sie so etwas nicht getan hatte. Als Superboy geendet hatte, musste sie einmal tief Luft holen, um ruhig sprechen zu können. „Das . . . das ist nicht deine Schuld und Robin weiß das. Er wird dir schon verzeihen.“

„Es kommt noch schlimmer.“ Warf Superboy ein und sah ihr zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht. „Er hat um gefunden zu werden einen Kommunikator aktiviert und an gelassen. Batman hat mitgehört.“ Wondergirl zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie den Namen von Robins unheimlichen Mentor hörte, doch Superboy fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Ich war bewusstlos als Supermann uns ins JLA Hauptquartier brachte. Batman soll ziemlich . . . schlecht gelaunt gewesen sein und hat Robin sofort mitgenommen. Wenn ich Gotham oder Robin auch nur auf fünf Kilometer zu nahe komme, will er mir etwas sehr Schlimmes antun. Mehr war aus Supermann nicht herauszubekommen, außer dass ich die Drohung lieber ernst nehmen soll. Deshalb versuche ich Robin die ganze Zeit über seinen Kommunikator zu erreichen, aber er antwortet nicht. Das kann nur heißen, dass er mich hasst und nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben will.“

Superboys trauriger Blick zerbrach Wondergirl fast das Herz. Sie wusste genau, wie gut die beiden Nachwuchshelden miteinander befreundet waren und das sie ihnen irgendwie helfen wollte. Tröstend legte sie Superboy den Arm um die Schulter. „Robin hasst dich bestimmt nicht, er braucht wahrscheinlich nur etwas Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken und selbst mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Was Batman angeht . . . der wird sich schon wieder beruhigen.“

Trotz der aufbauenden Worte sah sie, dass Superboy immer noch niedergeschlagen war. Da kam ihr eine Idee, die ihre beiden Probleme lösen konnte. „Wie wär’s wenn du nach Arrowettes Bogen suchst, während ich versuche Robin zu erreichen, um ein gutes Wort für dich einzulegen?“

Kaum hatte sie die Frage beendet, sah sie den Hoffnungsschimmer in Superboys Gesicht. „Das würdest du tun?“ Hakte er sofort nach und sie schenkte ihm ein überzeugtes Nicken.

Superboy strahlte sie glücklich an. Wondergirl hingegen hoffte inständig, dass sie um ihr Versprechen zu halten nicht nach Gotham oder irgendwo in die Nähe von Batman musste.

 

****~** **Fin ~** **


End file.
